Dance of Storm and Fire
by zheil
Summary: They met each other by the hands of Fate. One from the City of Love and one from the Land of Songs, both having similar professions on one single place. Negi Springfield, soon Lightning God, and Eric Fontainne, soon Flash Master.


**This is my First Story especially in the form of Crossover and such. **

* * *

**From Love to Mahora**

FRANCE

The morning sun burned brightly in Le Touquet – Cote d'Opale Airport, France. At the waiting hall of the Airport, a young man sat down on one of the chairs. He had spikey yet soft blond hair and green eyes, he wore a simple white shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of white shoes.

"Japan, huh?"

_RING! RING!_

Alerted by his phone, he took his phone out and placed it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eric" a female voice said

"Hello Sister Fatima" Eric said back

"So, are you in the waiting hall right now?"

"Yeah, it seemed that there wasn't much a crowd so it was quite fast"

"Putting that aside, are you nervous?"

"Of course, I mean, I'm 15 years old and already going to work as a teacher. In an all Girls' School nonetheless"

"Don't be, after passing that nervousness, it will come a normal thing for you"

"I know, Sister"

"Well Good Luck and I hope you find yourself a partner"

"Jeez, I'm still not in Japan yet and you're already telling me about finding a partner"

Fatima simply giggled before ending the conversation. Removing the phone from his ear, Eric looked at the phone for a while before returning it to his pocket.

"_Partner…_"

Despite his wanting to have a partner, Eric didn't want to involve someone to a dangerous world. The world of Magic was not your simple Fairy Tale, the Magical World was much more cruel than the normal world. There people truly had the power to bring chaos and destruction.

"_Either I'll find a suitable partner or either work alone_"

Looking at the time, Eric saw that it was already time. Standing up, he stretched his arms a little and looked at the entrance towards the plane. He saw that there were only a few people who were boarding Japan.

"Let's start this new life" he said to himself as he headed towards the entrance.

* * *

Wales

"Hey Negi! What does it say?" Anya said to his childhood friend Negi Springfield, "I got assigned to a fortune-telling job in London!"

"Where will you be training?" His sister, actually cousin, Nekane Springfield asked

"It's about to appear" Negi said looking at the blank paper, "Oh…"

"Well?"

Negi stopped as finally saw where he would be training and on what he would be doing there

A Teacher in Japan

-Negi Springfield

"A teacher…"

"…in Japan" Negi continued

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

Ending his shock, Negi could only see and follow as his sister and friend ran towards the retreating old principal, both of them carrying the look of pure shock

"P…Prinicpal! What's the meaning of this?! What do you mean by Teacher?"

"Ho…A teacher, is it?" he thought out loud

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake? There's no way a 10-year-old can be a teacher!" Nekane said with full worry in her voice

"That's right! Negi's a real shrimp, and on top of that he spaces out all the time!" Anya added

Negi could only stare in confusion and shock as his friend and sister voiced their opinion to the Principal

"If it was written on the Diploma, then that is the end of the matter" the old man said, "You must train hard in order to become a great mage"

With the final decision finally placed, Nekane could only faint

"Ah! Sister!" Negi said trying to catch his unconscious sister

"Do not worry, Negi. The principal of the school you will be assigned to is a friend of mine. Just do your best, alright?"

Smiling at the headmaster, Negi nodded, "Yes Sir! Understood!"

* * *

After arriving in Japan, Eric had quickly headed towards Mahora Academy. Despite being French, Eric had studied different languages in the past like English, Italian, Chinese and thankfully Japanese.

He had left the Airport and had headed towards the Mahora Train. The moment he entered the Train, Eric was greeted with a sight of a large number of girls. He knew that Mahora Academy was co-ed but it seemed that the number of girls were larger than the males.

"_Am I really going to teach in a place like this?_"

Leaning on the closed door of the train, Eric simply took out a small book with the title **Japanese Legends** and began to read. Despite his concentration on his reading, Eric could quickly hear the whispers and giggles of the girls that surrounded him.

He could only groan a little, despite his appearance, he never really wanted to be the center of attention. Like his childhood, he preferred to be alone as it gave him a chance of relaxation and concentration.

The worse part of him being in the center of attention in his current situation was that he was the only male in the train, he always had a mysterious look and finally his appearance gave the sense of a foreigner.

Wanting to end the staring session, Eric simply lowered his book with his face being seen and gave a warm smile to the girls

"Is there a problem, ladies?" he said in a charming tone with his right eye close.

There in an instant, all the girls in front of him had their face blush in a tomato red color which was followed by them fainting on the ground. Some of the girls who didn't see much had their hands placed on their cheeks and had a dreamy look.

Seeing that the situation was over, Eric simply turned back to his book which again had covered his face.

"_I sure hope that I won't be doing that again, the last time I did that caused me to run away for miles from fan girls_"

He shuddered a little remembering such incident. It frightened him on how much girls would do for their crush or idol.

"**Next Stop, Mahora Academy Central**"

Hearing the announcer, Eric turned his back and placed the small book on his bag. While waiting for the nearing stop, Eric gazed outside of the door's glass.

"_I wonder what kind of students I will have in my class_" he chuckled a little, he always dreamed of working soon but he never expected to become a teacher.

Though he studied hard and tried to learn new things, he always thought that he could either become an Author, Freelancer, Historian or even a Scientist. People like those very much had a high degree of their skill. A teacher meanwhile had to become a jack of all trades sort of person in academic part and had to interact with his/her students.

As the train stopped and the doors opened, Eric simply exited the door and quickly headed towards the school building

5 Minutes Later, Eric had arrived near the building where he saw a middle aged man wearing a white formal suit and had short grey hair.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes" Eric replied, "I'm Fontainne Eric, the new teacher and I was wondering where Dean Konoe's office is?"

"So you're the new teacher" Takamichi looked at the boy and widened his eyes a little before turning back to his normal look, "Come on, I'll show you the way"

Nodding to him, Eric followed Takamichi who then led the man to the Dean's Office

* * *

After entering the main building and going through many floors, the due finally found themselves in front of a large pair of doors. Takamichi approached the door and knocked once and entered. He then turned to Eric and gestured him to follow.

As he entered the office, Eric became amazed on how big the room along with the amount of items and furniture. At the opposite side sat an old man, with a very long beard, eyebrows that very well hid half of his eye socket and a ponytail on top of his bald head. Eric also noticed that is ears were incredibly long.

"_Strange_" was the only he words he could describe the person

"Hohoho, You must be Fontainne Eric" Konoemon Konoe said making Eric simply nod, "I welcome you to Mahora Academy and i hope you enjoy your stay here"

"I'm sure I will, Konoe-san" Eric said with a bow

"Hoho, what a kind man"

"Thank you sir"

As the two began to discuss about the arrangements and schedules, Takamichi exited the office and began to head towards the Faculty's Office. His mind wandered about the young man named Eric Fontainne, he swore he sensed something familiar about him yet he couldn't place a finger on it. Deciding to leave the subject behind, Takamichi looked outside through the second window and gave a small smile.

"What an interesting school year"

* * *

"Wah! I'll be late! I can't be late on my first day!" Negi Springfield said as he gazed at his pocket watch. Shifting the bag and staff on his back, Negi ran in a burst of great speed that he was overtaking some of the running students

As he ran, Negi saw two girls who he was fast approaching

"This is bad! This is real Bad!" a girl with long orange hair tied in two ponytails said, "If we don't hurry, we're really gonna get it!"

Next to her was a girl with long dark brown hair and was on skates. It was thanks to this that she had managed to stay with her friend.

"Sheesh, why do you the principal's granddaughter, have to go meet this new teacher?" Asuna Kagurazaka said to her friend, Konoka Konoe

"My bad, my bad" Konoe sheepishly apologized

"He's a friend of the principal, right? It'll be another old geezer for sure!"

"You think so? The Fortune Today is, you'll have a meeting with destiny"

"Eh? For Real?" Asuna asked surprised

Konoka nodded and took out a small book from her jacket's pocket, "Take a look right here. And it also says, Repeating the name of the guy you like ten times and then barking is effective..."

"No Way!" she shouted, sweat dropping at such an act

Though it was ridiculous, Asuna did it as she shouted "Takahata Sensei" many times which was followed by her mimicking dog barks

Konoko could only look in shock at her friend

"Hahaha...it looks like you really would do anything for Takahta-sensei" she said scratching the back of her head, "I didn't think you would actually do it..."

"I will kill you seriously" Asuna said with a growl

"Aaand next, it says: Do a handstand with your legs spread and run as fast as you can for 50 metres while shouting Nya!"

"I'm not doing that!"

Konoka simply giggled and took off with a bit more speed. Though she was left, Asuna simply increased her run and was managed to be next to her friend

"You sure are fast, Asuna. You can keep up with me even though I've got skates"

"Well, excuse me for being fit!" Asuna replied sarcastically

As she finished, a sudden breeze of the wind shocked the girls. Turning on Asuna's other side, they found themselves staring at Negi.

"Excuse me..." he started, "Your love will be unrequited"

"Eh?Wh...Wh...What did you say, you brat?!"

"Uwah?! U...Um...well, you were talking about fortunes so..." Negi replied with a stutter

"W...What?! I didn't ask for a fortune!" Asuna shouted with a fountain of tears rolling down her cheeks

"N...no, it's just that your love will..."

"Just a minute here!" Asuna shouted some more

"Hey, hey, He;s just a kid, isn't he? He's no different to primary school kids, right?" Konoka questioned as she tried to calm her trembling friend, "He's cute too!"

"I HATE kids!"

Grabbing Negi's head, she then lifted him off his feet. Negi simply waved his hands in panic and tried to pry himself from the girl's grip

"You take that back!" Asuna demanded

"What are you doing here, little one?" Konoka asked Negi despite his position, "This is a girl's school in the deepest part of Mahora Academy District. The primary school is at the previous station"

"That's right! In short, little kids aren't allowed here. you got that" Asuna declared

"P...please let me go..." Negi trembled, "_Auu...wh...what a violent girl! I thought Japanese women were supposed to be gentle and kind!_"

"Ok, we've got thing to do now. Go home by youreself ok?" Konoka told hom

"Goodbye brat!" Asuna harshly said as she let go of Negi

"Ah...No...Um...I'm..." Negi was about to explain until...

"That will be enough, Asuna-kun"

Looking above them, they saw Takamichi who was leaning on the opened window

"Hey, Negi-kun! Long time no see!"

"Eh..."

"Ah!"

"Takahata-sensei?! G-Good Morning!"

"Good Morning!"

"Long time no see, Takamichi!"

"?!..." Asuna backed off, "You two know each other?"

"Welcome to Mahora Academy!" Takamichi said, "Nice place isn't it, Negi-sensei?"

"Eh? S-sensei?" Konosa asked surprised

"Ah, yes...that right" Coughing a little, Negi looked at the two, "I will be teaching English at this school My name is Negi Springfield..."

"EH?!"

Asuna and Konoko were surprised by the child's sudden declaration. They simple looked back at Takamichi who nodded his head, confirming that what Negi said was true

"W...Wait! Just a minute here...You're a teacher?!" Asuna cried out, "A brat like you?!"

"Hey, come on Asuna..."

"Don't worry about is. He's actually quite smart" Takamichi said as he appeared before them

"Sensei...even if you tell me that..."

"It seems that from today onwards, he'll be taking class A instead of me"

"You've got to be kidding! I don't want this kid! Just a while back he was saying Lov-...um...something really rude to me!"

"Ah, but it's true..." Negi defended himself

"It's not true! I hate Kids! Especially annoying little fleas like you "

"Uuu...what's with that nasty tone? And i was nice enough to tell her, her fortune..." Negi thought with fear present in his eyes

As Asuna raised Negi a little, one of Asuna's hair strand flicked Negi's nose. Negi who felt the sudden tickle, clamped his mouth a little as he tried to prevent himself from sneezing but...

"ACHOOO!"

And with great force similar to that of a a hurricane, Asuna' clothes, except her underwear, was blown back and completely vaporized off from her body

"Wh..."

She turned her gaze towards Takamichi, who was rubbing the back of his head with a blush while his eyes were diverted away from the hald-naked Asuna

"_Bear Panties..._"

"_Woolen Bear Panties_"

"KYAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

At the Dean's Office, Eric sat on one of the sofa's sipping tea as he and Konoemon waited for Takamichi. It seemed that besides him, there was also a new teacher, an English teacher to be precised.

Looking behind the old Dean, Eric gazed at the large three at the distance. He was amazed by such a three like that reaching a height almost as tall enough as the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"I say, that tree over there is quite magnificent"

"Hohoho, indeed. That is the World Tree, a majestic wonder that has been with the school ever since the founding of Mahora Academy"

"Yes, have you ever thought what kind of magic the World Tree carry?"

"We have seen the powers of the tree but the specific power and origin of it is still a mystery"

"Heh, even with Magic, some answers still remains a mystery"

"Hohoho, yes it is"

Eric turned back to look at his tea and took another sip. As he placed down the cup of tea, Eric heard some shouting coming from the other side of the large door.

The door soon opened revealing four individuals. One was Takamichi while the other three were complete strangers to him. Two female students and a young boy he could guess to be either from age 9 to 10.

"Negi-kun, I see that you have arrived" Konoemon said to the young boy, "To think that your training would be a teacher here in Japan"

"This child is a teacher?" Eric asked alerting the strangers that has arrived

"Who are you?" Asuna asked

Eric looked at the girl, despite her none accusing, it seemed that she was in a bad mood. What he didn't know was that he looked like the male version of one particular Yukihiro.

"If you must know, my name is Fontainne Eric and i would be your Science Teacher"

"Wh-what?!" Asked Asuna and Konoka

"First a 10 year old and now this. Principal! What is going on?!"

"Calm down Asuna-chan, i think it would be in your best interest to head back to class"

Asuna nodded and left but not before glaring at Negi who looked at her nervously.

"Noe, let us start the introductions. Fontainne Eric, as you know, this is Takahata Takamichi, one of our best teachers. Takahata Takamichi, this is Fontainne Eric" Konoemon said

Two two males simply nodded at each other, seeing that they have met before going here to the Dean's office.

"Fontainne Eric, this is the new teacher as well, Springfield Negi, from Wales. Negi-kun, this is Fontainne Eric from France, also a new teacher"

"Considering your familiarity with Negi, i can only assume that you three know him"

"Indeed, his father was once a friend of ours"

"_Once?_" Eric noted until he turned to Konoka, "And who is this young lady?"

"Ah, yes. Fontainne-san, this is my granddaughter, Konoka"

"Hello, Nice to Meet you, Eric-sensei" Konoka said with a bow

"Hmmm" Eric hummed as he approached Konoka, "Could this be the rumored Yamato Nadeshiko i have heard?"

Konoka blushed a little and giggled while his grandfather chuckled, "Hohoho, acting familiar with one of the students already Eric-kun?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Konoe-san, she is a beautiful woman"

"Hohoho. Do you have a girlfriend yet Eric-kun? How about Konoka seeing that you are already starting to talk to her", Konoemon said with a slight gleam in his eyes

Hearing this, Eric simply chuckled a little while Negi looked at them with confusion

"Oh, grandpa!" Konoka blushly said with a smile as she took a small mallet from nowhere and bonked her grandfather on the head

"_Haven't i seen that in those Manga?_" Eric said

"Negi-kun, this job will probably be very difficult...If it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Y...Yes! I'll do it!" Negi said with determination, "Please let me try"

"Hohohoho! Then it's settled. Well then, Let's begin today. Let me introduce you to our satt guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei! Shizuna-kun"

"Yes!" a female voice replied

Negi turned around only to find himself burried within the bosoms of the female teacher.

"Mmf..."

Eric simply blushed and closed his right eye

She had bluish-green hair that almost reached here waist and a very large bust. Thanks to helping his sister, who is a Designer by the way, during her work, Eric could quickly determine what her breast size was...

"99 cm" he thought out loud

"Hmmm?" The woman then turned to him

"It's nothing" Eric said as he waved his hands, he turned to look behind him to see Konoemon chuckling and Konoka blushing a little

"_Damn measuring __instincts..._"

"And one more thing. Konoka, can Negi-kun stay in your room for a while? we haven't decided where he's going to stay yet"

"Eh?"

"Sounds good, OK!" Konoka said without any problem

"And could you please see if anyone of the other girls could room Eric-kun" Eric became completely startled

"Are you sure Konoe-san, despite being a teacher. I still am a male, a 15 year old male to be exact"

"I know but i fully trust you to be at your very best"

Eric was stunned, this person, someone who he had just met, was giving him his full trust. His respect to the old dean had just grew more.

"Thank you, Konoe-san"

* * *

"Well, this your homeroom class, Fontainne-san" Shizuna said

"Thanks you, Minamoto-san", Eric said as he placed his hand on the door

"Here, take the class roll" Shizuna said as she gave him a black booklet, "Try to remember everyone's name and face, ok?"

"Sure" he said as he took the booklet, "Oh and Negi-kun, Good Luck with your Class"

"Thank you, Eric-san"

"Ok, we're off. Let us go" Shizuna said as she and Negi headed towards the 2-A Classroom

"Class 2-B" he said. Taking a deep breath, Eric opened the sliding door. The noise that once filled the room had suddenly stopped as soon as the door opened. Entering the room in a normal pace, Eric then walked to the desk in the front and turned his gaze at the girls

"Who's the blonde?"

"He's a Foreign Hunk!"

"Is he somehow related to that Ayaka Yukihiro from class 2-A?"

"He looks more like Karen here"

"She's right!"

"Wonder who he is?"

Eric sweat drop as the girls continued murmuring about him

"Alright, that is enough" He said as he clapped his hands two times making the girls quiet, "As for introductions: My name is Fontainne Eric from Paris France and i will be your homeroom teacher and also Science Teacher for this semester and future semester. Seeing that this is the first time i have visited Japan, you may expect some mistakes of mine and don't be afraid to ask me questions. I am your teacher and my important goal is to help you"

And with that, the students were fully paying attention to their new and young teacher

"Ok, i will check your attendance. When i all your name, either reply here or present. Understand?"

"Yes Teacher!"

Eric chuckled at their cheerfulness. Seeing their agreement, Eric sat at the back of the desk and opened the booklet.

The first thing he noticed was class 2-A

"_Interesting, 31 Girls in one class. I sure hope Negi-kun can handle them_" Eric chuckled a little

He then flipped the pages to find 2-B, remembering that Japanese read from right to left. Eric started at the top right picture.

"Number 1: Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Here..." she said in a sleepy tone causing Eric to notice the black bags under her eyes

"_I have to talk to her later about that_"

"Number 2: Kotobuki, Tsumugi?"

"Here"

"Number 3: Hirasawa, Yui?"

"HEEERE!"

"_What a cheerful girl_"

"Number 4: Amano, Yuuma?"

"He~re"

"Number 5: Fujisaki, Aya?"

"H...Here..."

"_A shy one?_"

"Number 6: Hanazono, Shizuma?"

"Here, Sensei" Her emotionless voice along with her stoic face gives her an aura of mysteriousness.

"Number 7: Noyamano, Ringo?"

"Heere!"

"Number 8: Fuyou, Kaede?"

"Here, Sensei"

"Number 9: Nagato, Yuki?"

"Here"

Eric looked at Yuki only to be greeted by her emotionless face

"Number 10: Ayanokouji, Karen?"

"Here, Sensei"

Eric truly saw how similar he was to this girl, maybe that Ayaka person could also be the same

"Number 11: Akiyama, Mio?"

"Here"

"Number 12: Tsukamoto, Yakumo"

"Here"

"_Another stoic girl?_"

"Number 13: Suzumiya, Haruhi?"

"HERE! SENSEI!"

"_Too much energy that girl is_"

"Number 14: Natsume, Aya?"

"Heeere~!"

"_Are those G-Cupped?!_" Eric though with a blush

"Number 15: Kujou, Rin?"

"Here"

"Number 16: Rias Gremory?"

"Here Sensei"

"Number 17: Tainaka, Ritsu?"

"HERE!"

"Number 18: Akashiya, Moka?"

"Here Sensei"

"Number 19:Thyme, Mayumi?"

"Heeere!" which was followed by a flash of light

Eric rubbed his eyes a little before looking at Mayumi, "Mayumi-san, please don't do that"

"Sorry sensei!"

"Number 20: Fujibayashi, Kyou?"

"Here"

"Number 21: Himejima, Akeno?"

"Here~~~! Sen~sei!"

"_What the hell was that?_"

"Number 22: Tenjouin, Saki?"

"Here Sensei!"

"And lastly Number 23: Tohsaka Rin?"

"Here Sensei"

"Since that is all and the start of the semester, you can talk or do whatever you want to do but don't be too noisy" Eric said as he took out a book and began to read. The girls meanwhile began to do things, some of the girls talk, some of them were doing stuff and other meanwhile approached their new teacher who they wanted to learn.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. Yes , as you noticed, all of the 2-B girls comes from different anime and despite they appear here, they won't be the same as their original form. Sure they retain some of their personality, skills and such but things that could not be possible to combine with the Negima settings are removed and will be replaced with a more Negima like setting.**


End file.
